Character Suggestion List
The Character Suggestion List is a database SB created for the 2008 Character Battle, and he has used this database during the nomination phase for every Character Contest since then. "The List" contains all SB-approved potential entrants that will be suggested to users when they fill out their nomination form, so it's a key factor in determining which characters will make the cut and earn a place in the final bracket. The following is the latest version of The List, newly constructed by SB for the 2013 Character Battle after he accidentally deleted the previous database from Characters 2010. Data collected by Luster, TRE, and charmander. See Also * Winter 2010 Total Nominations * Board 8's 2010 Nominations The Character Suggestion List Returning Characters Options 74 through 245 (SB accidentally deleted the first 73) have appeared in previous brackets, specifically starting with 2010 and then pulling in entrants from Characters 2008 and Characters 2007 in order after that. (Not quite everyone made it- the script SB used to comb the brackets missed 12 previous entrants, but he decided "oh well" and didn't add them back in until the following week when a few of them had received some nomination support.) * 74 Mario - Donkey Kong * 75 Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong * 76 Link - The Legend of Zelda * 77 Thrall - Warcraft III * 78 Alucard - Castlevania III * 79 Magus - Chrono Trigger * 80 Pokemon Trainer Red - Pokemon Red/Blue * 81 Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear Solid * 82 Captain John Price - Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * 83 Mega Man X - Mega Man X * 84 Luigi - Mario Bros. * 85 Meta Knight - Kirby's Adventure * 86 Amaterasu - Okami * 87 Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic Adventure 2 * 88 Weighted Companion Cube - Portal * 89 Sandal - Dragon Age: Origins * 90 Nathan Drake - Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * 91 The Boss - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * 92 Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog * 93 Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII * 94 Cecil Harvey - Final Fantasy IV * 95 Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * 96 Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda * 97 Mewtwo - Pokemon Red/Blue * 98 Albert Wesker - Resident Evil * 99 Ken - Street Fighter * 100 Kirby - Kirby's Adventure * 101 Rikku - Final Fantasy X * 102 GlaDOS - Portal * 103 Fawful - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * 104 Vivi - Final Fantasy IX * 105 Altair - Assassin's Creed * 106 Liquid Snake - Metal Gear Solid * 107 Falco Lombardi - Star Fox * 108 Big Boss - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * 109 Miles Edgeworth - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * 110 Zidane Tribal - Final Fantasy IX * 111 Claptrap - Borderlands * 112 Ike - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * 113 Prinny - Disgaea * 114 Mega Man - Mega Man * 115 Cid Highwind - Final Fantasy VII * 116 Zack Fair - Final Fantasy VII * 117 Yuna - Final Fantasy X * 118 Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden * 119 Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot * 120 Master Chief - Halo * 121 Spy - Team Fortress 2 * 122 Sora - Kingdom Hearts * 123 Midna - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * 124 Laharl - Disgaea * 125 Neku Sakuraba - The World Ends with You * 126 Kefka - Final Fantasy VI * 127 Arthas Menethil - Warcraft III * 128 Bowser - Super Mario Bros. * 129 Frog - Chrono Trigger * 130 L-Block - Tetris * 131 HK-47 - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * 132 Isaac - Golden Sun * 133 Professor Layton - Professor Layton and the Curious Village * 134 Charizard - Pokemon Red/Blue * 135 Duke Nukem - Duke Nukem * 136 Kratos - God of War * 137 Miles Tails Prower - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * 138 Samus Aran - Metroid * 139 Prince of Persia - Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time * 140 Niko Bellic - Grand Theft Auto IV * 141 Jill Valentine - Resident Evil * 142 Roxas - Kingdom Hearts II * 143 Heavy - Team Fortress 2 * 144 Tidus - Final Fantasy X * 145 Sub-Zero - Mortal Kombat * 146 Phoenix Wright - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * 147 Jecht - Final Fantasy X * 148 Ratchet - Ratchet & Clank * 149 Eddie Riggs - Brutal Legend * 150 Travis Touchdown - No More Heroes * 151 Zelda - The Legend of Zelda * 152 Ezio Auditore da Firenze - Assassin's Creed II * 153 Simon Belmont - Castlevania * 154 Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII * 155 Ridley - Metroid * 156 Chris Redfield - Resident Evil * 157 Captain MacMillan - Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * 158 Riku - Kingdom Hearts * 159 Ramza Beoulve - Final Fantasy Tactics * 160 Captain Falcon - F-Zero * 161 Wander - Shadow of the Colossus * 162 Leon Kennedy - Resident Evil 2 * 163 Vault Boy - Fallout * 164 Sackboy - Little Big Planet * 165 Kratos Aurion - Tales of Symphonia * 166 Ryu - Street Fighter * 167 Balthier Bunansa - Final Fantasy XII * 168 Dante - Devil May Cry * 169 Axel - Kingdom Hearts II * 170 Solid Snake - Metal Gear * 171 Proto Man - Mega Man 3 * 172 Lloyd Irving - Tales of Symphonia * 173 Fox McCloud - Star Fox * 174 Pikachu - Pokemon Red/Blue * 175 Banjo - Banjo-Kazooie * 176 Commander Shepard - Mass Effect * 177 Ellis - Left 4 Dead 2 * 178 Auron - Final Fantasy X * 179 Aerith Gainsborough - Final Fantasy VII * 180 Zero - Mega Man X * 181 Marcus Fenix - Gears of War * 182 Darth Revan - Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * 183 Terra Branford - Final Fantasy VI * 184 Squall Leonhart - Final Fantasy VIII * 185 Akuma - Super Street Fighter II Turbo * 186 Sephiroth - Final Fantasy VII * 187 Marth - Fire Emblem * 188 Vincent Valentine - Final Fantasy VII * 189 Guybrush Threepwood - The Secret of Monkey Island * 190 Yoshi - Super Mario World * 191 Jak - Jak & Daxter * 192 Crono - Chrono Trigger * 193 Missingno - Pokemon Red/Blue * 194 Ness - Earthbound * 195 Geno - Super Mario RPG * 196 Soap MacTavish - Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * 197 Big Daddy - BioShock * 198 Yuri Lowell - Tales of Vesperia * 199 Tifa Lockheart - Final Fantasy VII * 200 Gordon Freeman - Half-Life * 201 Princess Peach - Super Mario Bros. * 202 Jade Curtiss - Tales of the Abyss * 203 Wario - Super Mario Land 2 * 204 Luke fon Fabre - Tales of the Abyss * 205 Lucario - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl * 206 Sho Minamimoto - The World Ends with You * 207 Deckard Cain - Diablo * 208 Fei Fong Wong - Xenogears * 209 Mudkip - Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire * 210 Tom Nook - Animal Crossing * 211 Nightmare - Soulcalibur * 212 Raz - Psychonauts * 213 KOS-MOS - Xenosaga * 214 Scorpion - Mortal Kombat * 215 Frank West - Dead Rising * 216 Kaim Argonar - Lost Odyssey * 217 The Dog - Duck Hunt * 218 Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong Country 2 * 219 Captain Olimar - Pikmin * 220 Nero - Devil May Cry 4 * 221 King Dedede - Kirby's Dream Land * 222 Pit - Kid Icarus * 223 Tim - Braid * 224 CATS - Zero Wing * 225 Axel Steel - Guitar Hero * 226 Pac-Man - Pac-Man * 227 Lucas - Mother 3 * 228 Siegfried Schtauffen - Soul Edge * 229 Hogger - World of Warcraft * 230 Sandbag - Super Smash Bros. Melee * 231 Rydia - Final Fantasy IV * 232 Nana - Ice Climber * 233 Vaan - Final Fantasy XII * 234 Sarah Kerrigan - StarCraft * 235 Agent 47 - Hitman: Codename 47 * 236 Zelos Wilder - Tales of Symphonia * 237 Pyramid Head - Silent Hill 2 * 238 Bomberman - Bomberman * 239 Sam Fisher - Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell * 240 PaRappa - PaRappa the Rapper * 241 Little Mac - Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! * 242 Spyro the Dragon - Spyro the Dragon * 243 Prince of All Cosmos - Katamari Damacy * 244 King of All Cosmos - Katamari Damacy * 245 Rayman - Rayman SB's Personal Favorites Options 246 through 256 were entered by hand prior to the nomination form going public. Apparently SB played quite a bit of Fire Emblem, Minecraft, Pokemon, and Bioshock in 2012/2013... * 246 Chrom - Fire Emblem: Awakening * 247 Lissa - Fire Emblem: Awakening * 248 Handsome Jack - Borderlands 2 * 249 Oshawott - Pokemon Black/White * 250 Snivy - Pokemon Black/White * 251 Tepig - Pokemon Black/White * 252 Creeper - Minecraft * 253 Steve - Minecraft * 254 Enderman - Minecraft * 255 Booker DeWitt - BioShock Infinite * 256 Elizabeth - BioShock Infinite Successful First Hour Rallies Options 257 through 333 were added by hand in the first hour that the nomination form went live, meaning they were either being rallied in large numbers or (more likely) SB saw a choice he liked and decided to put it on The List. * 257 Yu Narukami - Persona 4 * 258 Raiden - Metal Gear Solid 2 * 259 Fat Princess - Fat Princess * 260 Sweet Tooth - Killzone * 261 Colonel Mael Radec - Killzone 2 * 262 Sly Cooper - Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus * 263 Cole - Infamous * 264 Heihachi Mishima - Tekken * 265 Kazuya Mishima - Tekken * 266 Jin Kazama - Tekken 3 * 267 Nariko - Heavenly Sword * 268 Sir Daniel Fortesque - MediEvil * 269 Emmett Graves - Starhawk * 270 Isaac Clarke - Dead Space * 271 Spike - Ape Escape * 272 Toro - Doko Demo Issyo * 273 Kat - Gravity Rush * 274 Morrigan Aensland - Darkstalkers * 275 Felicia - Darkstalkers * 276 Arthur - Ghosts n' Goblins * 277 Chun-Li - Street Fighter II * 278 Crimson Viper - Street Fighter IV * 279 M.Bison - Street Fighter II * 280 Hsien-Ko - Nightwarriors * 281 Nathan Spencer - Bionic Commando * 282 Trish - Devil May Cry * 283 Tron Bonne - Mega Man Legends * 284 Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe * 285 Haggar - Final Fight * 286 Strider Hiryu - Strider * 287 Firebrand - Ghosts n' Goblins * 288 Liu Kang - Mortal Kombat * 289 Johnny Cage - Mortal Kombat * 290 Garrus Vakarian - Mass Effect * 291 John Marston - Red Dead Redemption * 292 Vyse - Skies of Arcadia * 293 Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim * 294 Bayonetta - Bayonetta * 295 Francis York Morgan - Deadly Premonition * 296 Mordin Solus - Mass Effect 2 * 297 Lara Croft - Tomb Raider * 298 Lee Everett - The Walking Dead * 299 Wolf O'Donnell - Star Fox 64 * 300 Epona - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * 301 Shulk - Xenoblade Chronicles * 302 Barret Wallace - Final Fantasy VII * 303 Clementine - The Walking Dead * 304 EDI - Mass Effect 2 * 305 Groose - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * 306 Reyn - Xenoblade Chronicles * 307 Seifer Almasy - Final Fantasy VIII * 308 Isaac - The Binding of Isaac * 309 Jigglypuff - Pokemon Red/Blue * 310 Vaas Montenegro - Far Cry 3 * 311 Ada Wong - Resident Evil 2 * 312 Draven - League of Legends * 313 Squirtle - Pokemon Red/Blue * 314 Solaire of Astora - Dark Souls * 315 Sazh Katzroy - Final Fantasy XIII * 316 Wheatley - Portal 2 * 317 Captain Viridian - VVVVVV * 318 Dunban - Xenoblade Chronicles * 319 Urdnot Wrex - Mass Effect * 320 Hal "Otacon" Emmerich - Metal Gear Solid * 321 Lugia - Pokemon Gold/Silver * 322 Ho-Oh - Pokemon Gold/Silver * 323 Lucina - Fire Emblem: Awakening * 324 Rinoa Heartilly - Final Fantasy VIII * 325 Chloe Frazer - Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * 326 Citan Uzuki - Xenogears * 327 Adol Christin - Ys * 328 Naoto Shirogane - Persona 4 * 329 Aigis - Persona 3 * 330 N - Pokemon Black/White * 331 Professor Oak - Pokemon Red/Blue * 332 Teemo - League of Legends * 333 Dracula - Castlevania Second Wave of Additions On May 10th, 2013, SB added another huge wave of characters to the database. After 4 days of nominations for Characters 2013, SB had a very large sample size (over 10000 noms) to get a better idea of what characters are being rallied or receiving a large amount of support. * 334 Chester - Chester * 335 Lyndis - Fire Emblem * 336 Red Bird - Angry Birds * 337 Lu Bu - Dynasty Warriors * 338 Welkin Gunther - Valkyria Chronicles * 339 Juliet Starling - Lollipop Chainsaw * 340 Peacock - Skullgirls * 341 Waluigi - Mario Tennis * 342 Rucks - Bastion * 343 Chie Satonaka - Persona 4 * 344 Mike Dawson - Dark Seed * 345 Archer - Fate/Stay Night * 346 Repede - Tales of Vesperia * 347 Boko - Final Fantasy V * 348 Hero - Dragon Quest V * 349 ? Block - Super Mario Bros. * 350 Zero - Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors * 351 Adam Jensen - Deus Ex: Human Revolution * 352 Kanji Tatsumi - Persona 4 * 353 Lenneth Valkyrie - Valkyrie Profile * 354 Meat Boy - Meat Boy * 355 Thomas - Thomas Was Alone * 356 Yoshimitsu - Tekken * 357 Locke Cole - Final Fantasy VI * 358 Shanoa - Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia * 359 Gilgamesh - Final Fantasy V * 360 Pokemon Trainer Blue - Pokemon Red/Blue * 361 Catherine - Catherine * 362 Dan Hibiki - Street Fighter Alpha * 363 Rin Tezuka - Katawa Shoujo * 364 Commander Keen - Commander Keen * 365 Ragna the Bloodedge - Blazblue: Calamity Trigger * 366 Max Payne - Max Payne * 367 Poison - Final Fight * 368 Slime - Dragon Quest * 369 Corvo Attano - Dishonored * 370 Palutena - Kid Icarus * 371 Dragonborn - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * 372 Rance - Rance * 373 Victor Sullivan - Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * 374 Hazama - Blazblue: Calamity Trigger * 375 Sona - League of Legends * 376 Tharja - Fire Emblem: Awakening * 377 Demi-Fiend - Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne * 378 Merchant - Resident Evil 4 * 379 Senator Steven Armstrong - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance * 380 Oliver - Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch * 381 Yuri Hyuga - Shadow Hearts * 382 Manny Calavera - Grim Fandango Third Wave of Additions These characters were added by SB on May 14th, 2013, when the front page has been linking to the nomination form for 4 days now. By now, there were over 15000 noms, including thousands of noms from the more casual visitors. The casuals provided us with some rather interesting additions to the database. This update also filled in some of the missing characters that SB's script missed when rebuilding the database. * 383 Cirno - Touhou Koumakyou * 384 Hades - Kid Icarus: Uprising * 385 Owain - Fire Emblem: Awakening * 386 Face McShooty - Borderlands 2 * 387 Tommy Vercetti - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * 388 Chex Warrior - Chex Quest * 389 Henry - Fire Emblem: Awakening * 390 Caim - Drakengard * 391 Reimu Hakurei - Touhou Rei'iden * 392 Wei Shen - Sleeping Dogs * 393 Lady - Devil May Cry 3 * 394 Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * 395 Jim Raynor - StarCraft * 396 Luca Blight - Suikoden II * 397 Stocke - Radiant Historia * 398 The Kid - Bastion * 399 Andrew Ryan - BioShock * 400 Asura - Asura's Wrath * 401 Celes Chere - Final Fantasy VI * 402 Claire Redfield - Resident Evil 2 * 403 Death - Castlevania * 404 Ryu - Breath of Fire * 405 Tiny Tina - Borderlands 2 * 406 Alan Wake - Alan Wake * 407 Aqua - Kindgom Hearts: Birth by Sleep * 408 Aya Brea - Parasite Eve * 409 Neptune - Hyperdimension Neptunia * 410 Quote - Cave Story * 411 Klonoa - Klonoa: Door to Phantomile * 412 Raziel - Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * 413 Sissel - Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective * 414 Kasumi - Dead or Alive * 415 Kain - Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * 416 Marisa Kirisame - Touhou Fuumaroku * 417 Mr. Game and Watch - Ball * 418 Nier - Nier * 419 Riki - Xenoblade Chronicles * 420 Zael - The Last Story * 421 Daxter - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy * 422 Diablo - Diablo * 423 Etna - Disgaea * 424 JC Denton - Deus Ex * 425 Conker - Conker's Bad Fur Day * 426 Serge - Chrono Cross * 427 Recette Lemongrass - Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale * 428 SHODAN - System Shock * 429 Commander Video - Bit.Trip Beat * 430 Cortana - Halo * 431 Joanna Dark - Perfect Dark * 432 Terry Bogard - Fatal Fury * 433 Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - Sonic the Hedgehog * 434 Jade - Beyond Good and Evil External Links * All The Lists - Luster's Google Doc containing the Character List as well as lists from past Contests Category:GameFAQs Contests